baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Matt
Baby Matt '''or simply '''Matt is one of the main cast and the youngest member of Baby Hazel's family. He first appeared in Baby Hazel Newborn Baby. Appearance Matt is a one year old boy. He is still a baby and younger than Hazel. He also has short golden short strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and greyish-blue eyes. Family ''Jackson Jackson is Hazel and Matt's Father. Stacey Stacey is Hazel and Matt's Mom. Baby Hazel'' Hazel is Matt's older sister. Coverage Baby Hazel Newborn Baby Baby Matt was born in this game. He was sleeping in level 1 and 2. In level 3, he often cries so Baby Hazel needs to calm him down. He also needed a diaper change and food. In level 4, it was time for him to sleep, he got tucked in and fell asleep. Baby Hazel Sibling Trouble In Level 1, he was first seen sleeping, and Nanny placed him into his bed, but soon after, he started to cry because his diaper was dirty, and she started to put a new diaper on him, and went to sleep again. However, Baby Hazel started to touch Baby Matt's face, making him cry again. He drank milk to to make him stop crying, and went back to sleep yet again. He started to cry yet again, and then Nanny starter to cheer him up with a rattle, making him happy, and then he starts to go back to sleep again. In Level 2, he was sleeping again, but when Baby Hazel turned up the volume on the TV, Baby Matt cried, but he was cheered up by Nanny with a rattle. He was then starting to crawl, and trying to get to the food, but Nanny hold onto him. He started to eat baby food, but moved away from the spoon to eat the baby food, but he started to eat it for the second time when Nanny moved the spoon near him, eating it. He starts to eat a lemon by Hazel, and starts to cry. Baby Hazel apologized to him, and Matt had his milk again. He started to play with a blue toy to cheer him up. In Level 3, he played with a blue toy to keep him happy, but he stopped playing with it after a while. Then he started to play with Po, and starts to chase after it, and get it back. Matt started to knock down Baby Hazel's block tower, making her upset. He starts to eat some chips, but Hazel stole them later, and they kept fighting around to get them until Matt doesn't handle. He started to play with a caterpillar toy instead, and rips pages off of Nanny's magazine along with Hazel. He tried to get the goldfish in the bowl, but he rides with Hazel instead. In Level 4, Matt keeps playing with his Po until he gets Nanny's phone to play music and throws it to the floor, but her phone is still safe. He was then starting to play with a blue balloon dog until Baby Hazel pops it, and he cries. He went to sleep in his bed, but Hazel makes funny faces at him, making him cry again, but Nanny cheers him up with a rattle, cheering him up, and putting him into sleep again, but he cried again when Nanny said that Hazel has troubled her little brother and Nanny is going to tell mom about her mischief. Baby Hazel Christmas Surprise Trivia *Unlike the rest of his family, Matt has greyish-blue eyes while Hazel and her parents have hazel eyes. *Matt has a toy of Po the teletubbie. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Male characters Category:Sons Category:Characters who cry Category:Crybabies